


We had the whole Galaxy. Now its just... Earth

by MyPalMae



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 13 going on 30 kinda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy and maybe smutty?, Random Characters - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPalMae/pseuds/MyPalMae
Summary: A request by French_Sassenach. Kylo and Rey end up on Earth and have to get used to an alien, blasters, and hyperdrive free world. What will end up happening? Which friends will they make? (A sort of 13 going on 30 thing where they are somehow already residents of Earth and have everything they need, aside from the knowledge of Earth)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [French_Sassenach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Sassenach/gifts).



> My first time writing so please be kind and bare with me. I also am a full time college student so I don't know how fast or often I can update this.

A sharp gasp of breath can be heard even through the sounds of the crashing waves. Rey stabbed Kylo. Her lightsaber went right through him. She was angry and that is all she wanted. Kylo should be dead. Suddenly as she saw him flop over, all her anger left and she immediately rushed to his side. Almost as if a voice in her head said 'This isn't you Rey, help him'. Rey put her hand over the hole on Kylo's body, she closed her eyes and focused. All the while Kylo looked scared.

In a matter of seconds Kylo's look of fear changed to one of wonder, his wound healing and closing as Rey bent over him. Rey stood up and looked at him, an apologetic look in her eyes. She held out her hand and helped him up before apologizing. "Ben, I'm sorry. I... That wasn't me, I don't know what happened." she stepped back as soon as Kylo got up. He looked at her intensely "How did you do that?" he touched his now healed stomach. "Force healing. I had practiced it for a while. It does take some life from me however" She looked down not too sure on how to feel. She almost killed him. What was she thinking? "Thank you" those two words jarred her from her thoughts. She didn't think they were even in his vocabulary. "Yeah, um, welcome" She smiled almost out of pity and looked around at the situation they were in. Waves crashing about, seemingly stuck on some wreckage from the Death Star.

Kylo noticed her looking around and laughed a bit. "Well this is a fun turn out of-" he suddenly stopped and ran to pounce on Rey. She started hitting him "What are you doing I just saved you!" She tried to wiggle out, glancing back and seeing why he did this, a large wave, larger than anything she had seen while on her way to find the way-finder and then with her fight with Kylo. She gasped as it crushed down on top of her and Kylo, knocking the breath out of her before everything went black.


	2. Sorry

Sorry for not Updating this yet. I am very busy with online school and will do my best to get back to this soon


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey waking up in the "new world"   
> Sorry for the delay, much personal and family issues   
> Sorry for any mistakes typing on my phone. Will update soon again hopefully :) thanks for your patience.

Rey woke up in a bed. Very soft sheets. Not what she is used to. "Ben?" She whispered while trying to let her eyes adjust. "Ben what happened?" No response. She got out of the bed. Cold wooden floor. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. Looking around the dim room. Light coming in through curtains. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them back, falling over at the sight.

Tall buildings, sky scrapers. No sign of ships. Vehicles driving in lines one after another. None having anything she recognized. Taking a shakey breath she got back up on her feet and patted down her clothes... wait! These weren't her clothes! Some sort of striped pajama set was on her. She didn't own anything like this.

She grabbed at the clothes and looked outside and back down at herself. "HELLO?" She yelled out into the room as she walked to the doors in there. First she tried was the closet. Not the way out. The other one had to be the way out. She opened it and called out again, this time a response. "Morning Rey! Didn't want to wake you but we have to get to work soon!"

She ran out of the room to see Rose standing there. "Mr. Hux doesn't want us late again. He said he would send us to do dirty work" she shivered and laughed looking at Rey. "Where am I?" Rey asked Rose who looked confused. "At home, where you live" she laughed. "Do you want to go to the doctors? Shower first and we can go on the way to work, but hurry" she looked away and started packing a bag.

Bathroom. Where is the bathroom? Rey doesn't know this place, whatever it is. "Where is the shower?" She asked aloud not realizing it. "Rey come on. It's down the hall, first door on the right. Weirdo" Rose said as she shoved a bagel into her mouth, muttering the 'weirdo' under her breath. 

Rey walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind her. "Ben, where are you?" She said before slumping down against the door and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay! I can't write for too long on my phone. Hoping to think of more to add for the next chapter. Will have Star Wars characters in it and just some random names thrown in as well :) thank you for reading my first ever work!


End file.
